wawanakwa_fallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Outlast Episode Four
Static crosses the television screen before switching to an infamous silhouette of a narcissistic d-list celebrity, who stands with his arms folded. He smiles as the once void scenery bursts to life with colour - revealing Chris McLean standing with a devilish smirk on his face. The camera zooms out into a long-shot position, which shows an almost incognito island that is now a brand new Wawanakwa - significant of it's different appearance, now a flawless Caribbean idyll. However, the camera returns to Chris once again, relaxed and poised like always. He proceeds to take a deep breath before beginning, "Last time on Outlast..." He finds difficulty in containing his excitement and thus lets out a chuckle. He composes himself before continuing, "Two hidden immunity idols were put into play together..." "After an intense hunt for the treasure, it was Simone and Viola who both found the idols - leaving Travis, Paisley, Esther, Isaac, Bradford, Carmen and Matthew only with speculation to who may have it pocketed. At the challenge area, the contestants had to collect a series of buoys that were submerged underwater. In the end, it was Saitrionco who won immunity for the first time, sending Kasa Kasa to their first Tribal Council of the season." He pauses, allowing the dramatic tension to rise slowly. "In the end, after Simone decided to play her idol, she negated four of the votes cast against her. Meaning, the only one that was valid was the one she used. In the end, Viola became the second contestant to be voted out of Outlast, with the idol on hand - or was it?" Chris lets out a menacing laugh, "What will happen this episode? Find out only on Outlast! Roll the titles." Chris announces before making a clapper-board movement with his arms - the theme song begins to play and the screen switches to the opening sequence. Introduction The camera switches to the morning after the second Tribal Council, focusing mainly on the Kasa Kasa tribe. Where the four sit conversing with one another, Matthew and Simone talking to one another and Travis and Esther sat in the shelter talking to one another. "What are we going to do now that Viola is gone, you do realise we're not the majority anymore..." Esther begins, Travis picks himself up, hoisted and kept in the position by placing his weight on his elbows - taking in the traces of sun that peaks between the leaves on the trees above the shelter. "Well, since Simone decided to flush her idol at the first opportunity she had, she can be the next gone from the tribe. I guess we could just side with Matthew..." Travis suggests, looking in the direction of where Matthew sits, various spray paint canisters litter the floor around him. The one in his hand he uses, spraying the paint from inside it onto the sand below. "You do realise you're not talking quiet enough, I just heard your entire conversation." Simone says, breaking the silence, whilst mainly focusing on cleaning the pots used for cooking in a bucket of purified water. "You're cute together, but if you think your alliance is going to succeed without being cautious, then you're just fooling yourself. I was 'supposed' to go at the latest Tribal Council, but I didn't because I played the idol." Simone smirks, causing the others to avert their attention elsewhere. "But don't mind me, clearly I'm going to be going next, so I guess I should pack my things ready..." She winks sarcastically, taking the bucket to empty back into the ocean. (CONFESSIONAL) Travis: "I don't really know what to say, she's playing a really good game up until now. Underestimating my team-mates or enemies shouldn't be a habit of mine, but it is... Shame." He turns away, climbing to his feet and walking back to camp. (CONFESSIONAL) Matthew: "...I prefer to be alone, I normally am anyway. Besides this tribe is falling apart at the seams very slowly, Simone is definitely stirring up some trouble. I have no clue what that would do to get her further in the game, is it an intimidation attempt or scare tactic, maybe for the screen time? The last suggestion seems about right." He drops the canister in his hand, which is now empty - droplets of orange paint drip from the lid. The camera zooms out slightly, revealing a picture of a sunset on the tropical island. He proceeds to pull out a deep purple canister, taking off the packaging sealant. "Why do you provoke him?" Esther asks Simone, referring to Travis who is sat on the beach, taking in the morning sun. Simone takes her attention off of her new bikini, pulling off the tags, she lifts her head portraying disinterested bearing. "Why do you care so much? Why do you side with him? You're useless at challenges, why have you managed to stay in the game?" Simone asks various rhetorical questions, most of which shock Esther, "I could ask you a hundred and one questions and still couldn't care less about your answer... If you really want to know, his reaction is something of a rare gem. He's so quick-tempered, bless him." She laughs slightly, Esther chortles courteously, composing herself before Simone can register. "That's something we can agree on I guess." Esther grins before standing up, taking her bag with her and two water bottles, heading towards Travis. "Stupid slut..." Simone whispers under her breath, glaring as Esther walks off. Travis walking back to the shelter, meeting halfway with Esther. "Excuse me? You can't just call her that..." Travis says angrily, grabbing the water bottle off of Esther and grabbing his personal bag. "Who do you think you are?" "Well I'm Simone, of course. Sometimes I do believe I'm on a tribe of gormless idiots, don't you agree?" She turns towards Esther, who shakes her head. Simone scowls, knowing that Esther is misleading Travis. "I'm actually done, oh my gosh!" She screams piqued. She stands, walking off down the beach with her bag of various make-up appliances and a blanket. The camera slowly watches her walk off into the distance, before opening back up on her sat in the cove that was previously found by Travis and Esther. Simone uses a series of large rocks to hold the blanket in place and uses a broken branch from a tree as leverage. She sits underneath it, rummaging through her make-up bag, tears streaming down her face. "I don't deserve such treatment, do you understand? Look at me? I'm like a goddess, both my personality and looks contribute. I'm being type-cast and tossed aside because I dared to do something different which succeeded." Tears filled with mascara slide down her face, leaving a trail of black. "It's so wrong..." She takes a moment before regaining her self esteem. "Anyway, after that wreckage, I guess I could just continue being a complete and utter b*tch... Oh you don't want me to say that? Just use the censors moron." Simone argues with the camera crew who followed her, "Fine. But yeah, it'll get me the attention and I'll be noticed, which would probably get me further, well hopefully." She lays down, using her loose blouse as a pillow. The camera switches to Travis and Esther who are lying on the beach, watching the sun slowly rise in the distance. Esther moves closer towards Travis, placing her head on his shoulder to which he doesn't object. "Thanks for sticking up for me." Esther whispers, slowly placing her hand on his chest so she can move herself to kiss him on the cheek. "Yeah well it's no problem at all, besides I actually like you and if someone I don't like, cough Simone, I just find it disrespectful. Especially when if has no purpose behind the attack." Travis replies, slyly lifting his arm around Esther and placing his hand on her shoulder. (CONFESSIONAL) Esther: "He is just perfection, his face, his accent, his sculpted body. He's a work of art and I feel blessed to have such a close relationship with him. Maybe we'll get closer if we spend more time together!" Esther over-enthuses, staring into space, lost in thought. The camera switches to the Saitrionco tribe, all of them wide awake, sat scattered around the camp, enthralled in conversation. Carmen is sat in the shelter playing her violin softly, setting the mood, Paisley is sat on a branch, cushioned by a pillow which she sits on. Isaac and Bradford both surround the fire, sat on the logs. (CONFESSIONAL) Carmen: "The atmosphere is amazing at camp, there are no qualms between everyone unlike the previous days. After the challenge win we've all become a lot closer." She smiles before carrying on playing her instrument. Paisley and Carmen are shown changing into their swimwear, the sun at it's peak. Bradford and Isaac are now placing up a provided hammock, the other reward they won at the latest challenge. "Hey so, I was talking to Paisley and Carmen and we might possibly have an alliance if you oblige as well." Isaac says, whilst placing the hammock in place on one branch by tying the provided rope around it. "What, why? We only need one of them, mainly Paisley since she can hold her ground in challenges and stuff. But then again, she's just junk waiting to be thrown away, since we only really need her to get rid of Carmen, if we head to Tribal Council..." Bradford says, curious to what might happen in future days. "Yeah I understand, it's only temporary, we only want her to feel as though she's useful in the game and make her believe that she has a chance of winning. I know that's harsh, but I'm determined for either one of us to win." Isaac responds, climbing onto the hammock, he gets into a sitting position on the hammock, struggling at first and at one point he almost fell off, but managed to regain his balance. (CONFESSIONAL) Bradford: "Maybe I can assume the role of puppet master instead and then side with the girls rather than doing what Isaac wants. I think he wants to begin to run a dictatorship at camp. I claimed the hammock for the night and was forced to sleep in the dreadful shack, or whatever it's called, because someone decided to take my place whilst I was out collecting water. So if I have a terrible night sleep and suffer incredibly from fatigue... Trust me, he'll be gone soon enough, he shouldn't be able to expect that he can get far in the competition." He lets out a creepy and threatening laugh before opening up a journal retrieved from his backpack, proceeding to write in it. "So what do you do back at home?" Carmen asks, both of them treading water relatively far out to sea. Paisley has some of the fishing gear with her, shared between the both of them. "Well I live in a somewhat small province, where I attend the local university in the nearby city. I study photography, which is what I usually post on my social media accounts. They're what have gotten me the attention and large fan-base." Paisley says, shrugging off the thought of being popular. "What about yourself?" She asks politely, displaying common courtesy. "I study music at my local college, since I sort of flunked all of my exams. But at least I'm a prodigy at what I love most, which is music. So I'm hopeful that I can make that my career in the future or at least something along the lines of the music industry." Carmen reveals, sort of in a disappointed manner, shrugging it off moments later. "Well I'll wish you luck in the future then!" Paisley smiles before placing on the snorkel and goggles before taking the bait, tackle and knife underwater with her as she dives below the surface. A time-lapse is shown, displaying the Saitrionco camp at night. The camp-fire blazing various shades of orange and yellow, showing a deep contrast between the pitch black surroundings and the full moon. The food resource, stocked earlier by Paisley and Carmen are slowly cooking above the open fire. "That smells amazing, I bet it'll taste as good as it smells because I am starving." Isaac says, ill-mannered once again. Carmen rolls her eyes, but with her focus on the preparation of the night's meal, nobody else saw. (CONFESSIONAL) Carmen: "Same old, same old I guess. I had an inkling that the dynamic would slowly die down over the course of the next few days, but I didn't know it would within a day... Isaac has literally assumed the sardonic and patronising self he was before we won the challenge." She sighs, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth as the cold night air edges in. Paisley removes the stake off of the home-made spit roast, placing the fish slices into the separate bowls before dishing them around to the others. There's a moment of silence, everyone savouring the flavour of the first bite from their first big meal of the season. (CONFESSIONAL) Paisley: "I realised the impertinence of Isaac's response towards Carmen when she was making the meal for us tonight. I didn't know he had so much power to look down upon his fellow tribe members as such filth, but I guess that could be his assigned 'role' of the season." She says, referring to the stereotypes everyone was given that's based off of the personality attributes everyone portrays. The silence remains, before the camera switches to the evening over at the opposite tribe. Simone is sat by the fire, preparing the rice and beans, with only a small portion that could make up only one meal. Travis and Esther are sat in the shelter, whispering to one another about something that's inaudible for the camera crew to pick up and Matthew is shown with the knife used to prepare meals, which he is using to carve a spear out of a stick he found lying on the beach. When the rice and beans have finished cooking, Simone takes the pot off the stove and pours the remaining quantity into one of the bowls before moving towards the log, sitting down and eating it for herself. "Excuse you, what about us? What will we have to eat tonight?" Travis asks, demanding an answer from an unresponsive Simone, who sits eating the bowl of rice and beans whilst staring directly into the fire. "Are you deaf or just plain ignorant?" Travis asks, his quick-tempered quirk beginning to shine through once again. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm too busy not acknowledging your existence. I didn't realise you needed to be fed, that's why I only cooked off enough food for one person. But if you're hungry, the sack of rice is over there... Please, help yourself to as much as you want!" Simone says sarcastically, pointing over to the sack that dangles off of one of the wooden poles that keep the shelter upright. (CONFESSIONAL) Simone: "I can't believe Travis had the conjecture to think that I should have made him the meal tonight. I mean seriously, with such poor treatment I would surely think not, besides that was extremely satisfactory - seeing him in such a state I mean, not deprived of food since we all are." She returns back to camp, being only a few metres away. "Anything you'd like to say to us all? I think we're expecting something..." Travis states, implying his need for an apology. Simone ignores him, climbing into the shelter and under the blankets - facing the direction away from camp. Esther calms Travis down, his brewing rage evident. Matthew joins her in the shelter, laying down in the opposite direction, "I found an idol in somebody's luggage when I was cleaning up camp the other day and pocketed it for myself. Was it Viola's?" He whispers, garnering Simone's attention. "Yeah but, are you even allowed to keep it since you have technically stolen it..." Simone says curiously. Matthew processes an answer, taking a few seconds. "Well since she's already been voted out and I've revealed that I have the idol then I don't really see the problem, she didn't play it during her time on the show so why can't it be recycled to somebody who feels threatened by his team-mates, so to speak." Matthew says, to which she nods approvingly. The camera slowly zooms out, leaving the conversation hanging in the blue, fading to black before opening up on the morning of the challenge. The camp of Kasa Kasa is silent, nobody at all speak to each other, not even Esther or Travis. After a large portion of screen-time is wasted on showing the intense silence, it is broken by Esther, "So the challenge, what do you think it'll be?" She asks openly, waiting for an answer off of anybody. "I don't think you understand, we're still not psychic..." Simone replies, her tone sardonic. She is shown in the shelter, wrapped in the various blankets that are strewn across the shelter. Esther smiles back in a satirical way, to which Matthew laughs at. "Hey, irrelevant kid, please don't get yourself involved in this." Travis remarks, aiming the comment towards Matthew who sits on one of the logs besides the dying fire. He scowls at him in response, grabbing his things and heading towards the challenge zone without full confirmation of it's location. (CONFESSIONAL) Matthew: "I would rather be eliminated next than suffer another couple of days with these people, I mean, besides Esther who is merely tolerable, I can't stand my tribe at all. I hate to be so negative and I would love to take this experience and treasure the opportunity for the rest of my life but I can't if it's playing out like this." He is sat perched on a bundle of rocks that lie on the shore of the beach, waiting for his tribe members to catch up. Switching to the Saitrionco tribe, all four of the castaways are sat in the shelter, dressed and ready to participate in the next challenge. Paisley is cleaning her glasses by breathing on the lens and wiping it with a clean part of her shirt, Carmen is sat practising her violin, whilst Isaac and Bradford sit silently, staring into space. "So, we try as hard or perform as well as we did last challenge? That'll surely guarantee us the win right?" Carmen asks, breaking the silence between the group, allowing the crash of the waves in the background to become a lot more deafening. "Well, it might all depend on who was voted out last night from the other tribe as well, since getting rid of the weaker person mightn't given them more dominance in the game, it's why we won last time because we got rid of someone who was deemed useless." Isaac replies, informing them with pointless details. Carmen smiles happily, placing her violin back in it's case carefully, just as the signal from the production crew to head to the challenge zone is given. Her, Paisley, Isaac and Bradford all head out side by side with their belongings in a backpack filled with necessities for the day whilst doing the challenge. On an area of the island where the land has been flattened and the dusty track has now been riddled with intimidated glass coffins, Chris stands on a raised platform where he leans up against the concrete podium that will hold the tribal immunity statue. He watches as the first tribe to arrive - Saitrionco - take their position on their designated yellow mat. Isaac, Paisley, Bradford and Carmen watch as the Kasa Kasa tribe slowly approach, become more visible as they edge closer from the horizon. Chris waits a few minutes for them to get close enough to their mat before announcing, "Saitrionco take your first look at the new Kasa Kasa tribe... Viola, was the second person voted off." All of the tribe seem to become a lot more relaxed at the announcement, knowing that Viola was one of the strongest players. "Now, to begin with I'll take back the tribal immunity statue..." Chris begins, retrieving the statue off of Bradford, placing it onto the concrete podium. "Welcome to the third challenge of the season entitled; "Maker of Sweet Dreams", a brand new challenge created especially for you all to enjoy and endure. The basis is simple... Each contestant will have to spend the night in a glass coffin where they will have the company of an animal that is indigenous to the Caribbean animals. These will range in difficulty and the accumulated time from each castaway for a highest total tribe amount at the end will win immunity as well as a reward. Easy enough right? Good!" Chris quickly responds to his own answer without allowing anyone else to compel. "Well, the partnerships were already pre-determined by a random generator so sorry you couldn't choose your animal, but that's what adds to the fun and amusement for the viewers." Chris says, his condescending attitude causing a few to frown. "When I call out your name go stand behind the first coffin and the next stand beside the second and so and so forth. Matthew... Esther... Paisley... Isaac... Simone... Bradford... Carmen... and Travis." Once everyone was stood at their allocated coffin, various production staff help them settle in there before adding the animal. After a couple of minutes of preparation, the animals begin to get added; Matthew has two marmosets, Esther has an iguana, Paisley has four tarantulas, Isaac has a nest of fire ants, Simone has two tree toads, Bradford has three rats, Carmen has four baby leatherback turtles and Travis has a snake. "These pairings are so adorable, oh my gosh!" Chris teases them, the camera showing the majority of them beginning to freak out by playing a panoramic view of the challenge location, "Anyway, this is for reward and immunity... Survivor's ready? Go!" Chris announces as the large stopwatch on the television screen that's located in front of Chris begins to count. "I'm already struggling to cope here Chris, seriously, what the hell." Isaac shouts in pain, as the fire ants make their way around the coffin, crawling all over him. The camera pans around the group; Carmen and Matthew are having a decent time, stroking and hugging their allocated animal which are both seemingly harmless, Paisley and Bradford are laid down with the blankets over their heads not moving a muscle, Travis doing the same but has his head exposed and Esther and Simone are sat at the far corners of their coffins in peculiar positions - wrapping themselves in the covers out of fear. "How are you struggling? You don't have a dragon!" Esther squeals, leaning her head against on the opposite side, portraying a terrified expression. Although her animal hasn't slightly moved since it was placed in the coffin. Isaac face-palms to this response, quickly quitting the challenge moments later, "I can't seriously, this is way too painful to survive the night in, get me out of here right now." He demands as production staff quickly unlock the bolted lid of the coffin. The timer quickly pauses for a moment showing a mere four minutes and twenty-three seconds. "Wow, you're pretty useless. Hey Saitrionco tribe, since you're inevitably going to Tribal Council, I'd suggest voting him off." Travis teases, lying still as the snake slithers around him in a continuous circle. Paisley and Carmen let out laughs, "I guess we could, that was a pretty weak effort when others like Travis over there, has snake. You only had a little nest of fire ants..." Bradford says, his voice muffled by the blanket that covers his head. "Oh my gosh, that thing just touched me... Get me out now! Right now, get me out... Hurry up!" Simone screams in terror as one of the tree toads managed to find it's way underneath the blanket causing her to freak out. As soon as her lid opens, the timer stops on six minutes and nine seconds, Simone is shown running off in the distance screaming before returning moments later, composing herself as she walks back to take her spot on the provided bench for the losers. "Come on guys, at least try..." Chris says, becoming a little annoyed with the group, "It's been six minutes and two of you have already dropped out... I'm incredibly irritated with your diva antics, I know it makes for good television nonetheless but have some consideration for what is put into making these. "Months of preparation, health and safety checks goes into those challenges. So to do all that and have castaways such as Isaac and Simone walk away after just ten seconds or what minimal amount of time you spent in there is annoying." They both look shocked and offended by him, staying silent and watching the remaining players continue. The camera fast forwards, showing the timer now on thirty-seven minutes and forty-five seconds. "I'm done, my back is aching and these are too much to handle, get me out please." Paisley says, climbing out and wiping off the tarantulas that stay clinging to her body. She then proceeds to join the others who are sat down on the sidelines. "Me too..." Bradford shouts, his voice still muffled by the blanket that covers his head. He to climbs out and joins the others on the bench. "Well... With that, we are down to four! Esther, Matthew, Carmen and Travis. Three on one for immunity as well, Carmen, good luck to you for now since you're the only one people from your tribe can depend on right now. No pressure though..." Chris announces, Carmen then glares at her tribe mates who are sat dazed by their surroundings, she then places the blanket over her head more focused on winning the challenge. An hour has passed, the castaways not competing are sat on the sidelines, struggling to keep cool as the scorching heat of midday's sun becomes a lot more prominent as the minutes go by. Esther has been still for the past three minutes, no movement whatsoever, as though she was frozen solid. "Does anyone think she's okay? I mean look at the blanket, near the forehead it's drenched in sweat... I think you should get someone to check on her, for her own safety." Travis says, looking over at Esther's coffin. "Esther! Esther?" He shouts, with no reply. After a few more seconds of no reply, the production staff return to let her out. With the aid of them, she climbs out, dizzy and dehydrated. She is laid in the shade, where Paisley comes along to see if they need any assistance. "Wait, where am I?" Esther replies, pausing for a moment between each word she utters. "Oh she's alright, meaning, she won't be medically evacuated?" Chris asks for confirmation, receiving a nod from one of the production crew staff, his faced blurred out. During this time however, Matthew has also been let out of his coffin. The timer pausing on one hour, eleven minutes and fifty-three seconds. "Well with that, we're down to two!" "Why did you want to be released? You had an easy animal to have the company of..." Simone says, a disgusted expression on her face. Matthew wipes the sweat off of his forehead on a small hand towel given to him by a production staff member. "Maybe because I felt as though I was suffocating in that confine space. It was reduced to being an airless and torrid box, plus with the foul stench of them disgusting animals I couldn't take it anymore... But why should I explain myself to someone who lasted what? Four minutes? Good job..." Matthew sarcastically smiles, taking a seat on the bench and taking a few sips from his water bottle. After another twenty minutes, both of the remaining two; Carmen and Travis both drop out, with only seconds between them. Carmen dropping out first and then Travis. The timer permanently stops at one hour thirty-two minutes and eighteen seconds. Both of them settling back into reality, stupefied and parched. Chris receives the total amount of time shared between the two tribes. "The tribe with the highest amount of accumulated time is... Kasa Kasa! Kasa Kasa win immunity and reward!" Chris announces as the tribe cheer and scream in amazement and excitement. "Kasa Kasa this if for you." He hands the tribe the statue off of the concrete podium, "And as for the promised reward you all receive a menu, for which you can choose a starter, main course and dessert for you to individually enjoy tonight." Moans of excitement are heard from the four as well as jealous groans from the opposition. "Head back to camp and enjoy tonight!" Chris says as the tribe gather their things as well as the provided menu and immunity statue before heading off in the direction they had previously came from earlier in the day. "Saitrionco, what can I say? It wasn't necessarily poor effort for the majority, but I think one person is definitely to blame for your loss. I have nothing for you, except a date to Tribal Council later tonight. Head back to camp, I'll see you later on." Chris says as the group head back to camp. The camera opens back up on the Saitrionco tribe just as the remaining four return. Unlike previous days, everyone has resorted to become like they were when they lost the first challenge; miserable. (CONFESSIONAL) Paisley: "I'm now so conflicted for who I should vote for, Isaac since he proved his worthlessness or Carmen who actually proved us all wrong and relatively ruined us all in the challenge. One of them would just be voted out for pure strategy and the other one just to face the facts. I don't know though." She looks down in thought, fiddling with her painted nails. Carmen is shown on the hammock, strumming the strings on her violin instead of using the bow. Isaac, Bradford and Paisley are all sat in the shelter, "So, you are all voting her off then tonight right?" Isaac asks, both Bradford and Paisley look up at him. Bradford nods, however Paisley doesn't reply. "Paisley? You are voting alongside us tonight, right?" "Oh yeah, of course..." She says reluctantly, looking over at Carmen with an innocent expression. Carmen ushers her over and she does so, lying down beside her, quietly conversing with her. "What were they talking about? Or, what did they ask you?" Carmen asks curiously, staring at Paisley's expression for an answer, "I know, they want you to vote alongside them and gun for me?" She asks, and Paisley nods. "Don't worry though, I have something planned. It's risky but I really don't want to see you leave so early in the game, you're my best friend on the island and I don't want to get stuck with them if you leave..." Paisley says as Carmen continues to strum the strings on her violin. The camera changes to Isaac and Bradford who sat, discreetly watching them from afar. "Do you think she'll vote alongside us? I don't think she will..." Bradford says negatively. "We'll have to wait and see, nonetheless, even if she doesn't, we're half and half so it may eventually head to rocks. Then we'll see who leaves tonight. Fair play to either side..." Isaac says, smiling at the girls who look over curiously, hiding his original attitude. The camera then quickly switches to the winning tribe, an interval between the Saitrionco tribe leaving base camp, towards them making their way in the direction of the Tribal Council zone. "I'll have the prawn cocktail, large beef burger and chips and an ice cream sundae for dessert, thank you sweetheart." Simone winks at the waiter taking her order, he was a local native but a relative pretty boy. Travis and Esther smirk at her, the tension being somewhat lifted for the time being. "That was so slick, good job. But I don't think he understood a word you said due to his scowl. Or maybe he was just disgusted?" Travis laughs, Simone glares at him but soon back tracks and becomes a lot happier. (CONFESSIONAL) Matthew: "Yeah the atmosphere has changed completely since the immunity and reward win, I won't bet money on it lasting any longer than a couple of hours, but still them hours without conflict will be like heaven." He smiles, taking a bite out of the chocolate cake he asked for for dessert. "Oh my gosh... This... is... a party in my mouth. I can't..." Esther says, taking a bite into a warm sugar ring doughnut. Everyone else laugh before they indulge themselves in their decadent sweets. Nothing but silence and the loud crash of the sea waves as well as the various noises from the forest area is heard. Nobody speaks, instead just eat the entire portion of their desserts quietly. It's now the evening, fire-lit torches light the way along a dusty track that heads towards the Tribal Council zone. The light illuminates four figures walking towards the temple-esque building that holds the area. The camera switches to Chris who is stood behind the same concrete podium used for the challenge, on top of it, holds the repository. The four place their torches into holes in the ground, which hold them still and upright. Chris waits for them to take their place on an empty stool before beginning the council. "Welcome castaways. This is the Tribal Council zone, where tonight, one of you will leave and become the third person voted out of Outlast." Chris pauses once again for dramatic effect, as per usual, "In this repository, you will place a slip of paper with the name of the contestant you believe doesn't deserve to remain in the game." He shows this tribe a decorative box which was used at the previous Tribal Councils, designed in both the shades of green and yellow that act as the tribe colours. "Oh and just before I read the votes I will ask if anyone will like to play an idol, if so and it's legitimate, then you will be immune for this Tribal Council and only this one, negating any votes you have received from your fellow campers." Chris runs through the basics as per usual, repeating stuff they already know, but following the standard procedures, "Paisley, you're up first since you're the closest. Take the repository with you." He hands her the box and she heads to the confessional shack. A montage of confessionals are shown in the order of; Paisley, Bradford, Isaac and Carmen. (CONFESSIONAL) Paisley: "I know you think I may be loyal enough to vote alongside you, but if it was at merge and targeting somebody from the opposite tribe, I'd be all in, but when it's the person I'm closest with on my original tribe, I'm pretty sure I'd rather risk diverting to rocks instead. But anyway, you get my vote..." (CONFESSIONAL) Bradford: "This is going to be a dramatic evening, since I know you aren't going to side with us, but then that means you would rather risk your own spot and maybe even eliminate someone who contribute loads to the tribes success, like myself. In all honesty, that's rather selfish. However, I'm giving my vote to the original target..." (CONFESSIONAL) Isaac: "I've created my own alliance for my own benefit and to further myself in this game. I'd rather you go than perform as well as you did in the challenge and actually go far than beat me. Sorry, but I'm my own priority. You have my vote..." (CONFESSIONAL) Carmen: "I don't understand the target on my back from the guys, they've caused the gender divide, well mainly Isaac. You also definitely make ordinary camp life hard for everyone else, it will send everyone over the edge if you were kept in the game any longer. Sorry, but you get my vote tonight..." Carmen is shown walking back to her stool, lifting one leg over the other, staring down at Isaac. The attention of the contestants are gathered at once when Chris announces, "I'll go tally the votes..." Before he is shown walking off in the distance to collect the repository out of the confessional shack. He returns with the box in hand, rummaging through the votes, ruining the next elimination for himself, but laughing with glee at the result. "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so..." He looks around intently, nobody stands so he continues, "Well, as usual, I'll ask some questions before I read out the votes... Isaac, do you think your place in the game is now secure?" Isaac thinks for a moment before answering, "It depends really, as long as the people I approached have actually went through with the plan that I laid out to them, then of course I'm safe." He looks at Paisley, who quickly looks at Chris with an expression that seems to beg him to continue. "Paisley, there's seems to be an underline of tension between the group, would you care to elaborate?" Chris asks, his curious expression clearly put on for show. "Well I was approached by him..." Paisley points at Isaac who suddenly becomes defensive, "...who wanted me and Bradford to form an alliance to eliminate Carmen, but I prefer Carmen than the other two a lot more, so I've declined the offer and I'm not changing my mind. Sorry 'bout it." Paisley says, suddenly unleashing a sassy side of her. "Carmen, how do you feel being the target of all this?" Chris says, enlightened by this conversation between the group that has a completely different aspect unlike the previous ones which were incredibly monotonous. "Well I don't understand why I'm actually being targeted by the guys, since I did perform the best out of all of us in the challenge, I mean seriously, Isaac quit after four minutes. Weak effort, am I right?" Paisley nods as Carmen asks, "I'm not bothered nonetheless, if I go, I go, it doesn't faze me..." "The shade throwing is incredible, it's a work of art. This is what I want to see at the Tribal Council." Chris suddenly gets excited, calming himself down though before continuing, "Here are the votes..." He pulls out a slip of paper, opens it up and shows off the name that's on it, "First vote... Carmen." She shrugs in response to hearing her name. "Second vote... Bradford." He rolls his eyes, showing his unfavourable opinion. "Third vote... Bradford." He is shown suddenly become a lot more paranoid, Isaac looks at him, not bothered at all. Bradford then watches as Chris pulls out the next slip of paper. "Fourth and final vote... Carmen." Chris watches as both of the miniature alliances smile, "Well it's a tie - Paisley, Isaac you two will re-vote and hopefully determine the next person to be eliminated. If not, we'll have to revert to drawing rocks." Chris suddenly reminisces, before snapping back to reality. "Isaac you can vote first, take the repository with you." The next two confessionals aren't shown, the camera quickly switches to Paisley returning, showing her sit down in her spot as Chris walks past her to retrieve the box once again. He returns and places it on top of the podium, "Here are the votes..." He pulls out one of the two slips of paper, reading the name out loud, "First vote... Bradford." Bradford looks up before turning towards Paisley who smiles at him with an intense, smug expression. "Second and final vote... Carmen. Which means we'll go to drawing rocks." Chris announces as everyone suddenly cheer, "This is how it'll work; Carmen and Bradford, you are both now safe. Isaac and Paisley, each of you will reach inside this bag and pick out one rock. One of them will be black and the other one will be white. If you pick out the black rock, you will be safe, if you pick out the white rock, you are out, no questions asked." Chris grabs the bag and walks up to Isaac, letting him fiddle around with the two rocks in the bag before he moves onto Paisley, "Don't look at what you have chosen, wait until I tell you to reveal." Paisley is shown reaching into the bag and grabbing the remaining rock. The camera switches back to Chris who returns to his original position. "Okay on the count of three I would like you to reveal what you have picked." Chris says, throwing away the bag into the fire. He pauses, allowing the silence to cause tension. "Three... Two... One!" Chris announces as both Paisley and Isaac open up to reveal the white and black rock. The camera doesn't show who has which but the thunderous uproar could make it obvious. "Third person voted out of Outlast... Isaac." Chris says as the camera switches to his shocked look, his attention solely on the white rock that sits perfectly in the palm of his hand. He is pushed slightly to allow him to snap out of his trance. He then looks down with a sad expression on his face, grabbing the torch and walking towards Chris. "Isaac, the tribe has spoken." Chris says as he remains silent, watching as Chris snuffs out his torch. Isaac is shown with his head down, he reaches his hand next to his face as if he is wiping away tears, the sniffling from his direction is heard to prove the theory. "The rest of you, four down to three, you can head back to camp. This Tribal Council is adjourned." Paisley, Carmen and Bradford are shown walking down the path they came from with the remaining lit torches in hand. The camera continues to watch them until the only part visible is a tiny speck of light fed off from the torches. It then switches back to Chris, "That's a wrap on the fourth episode of Outlast! Didn't I promise the drama, façades and subterfuge? Well, don't leave us just yet as there is still plenty of that to come on future episodes, as we have many special twists that will sure cause a lot more drama than ever expected! Until then, this is your host signing off..." Chris says, ending the episode with the speech, the camera stays focused on him, before it quickly cuts to a static screen, allowing the end them to play and the credits begin to roll on screen.